Surprise!
by i-heart-kaoru
Summary: I am co-writing this story with the lovely Heraa-chan! Haruhi and Mori reveal their engagement to the others…and an unexpected surprise…how will they deal with the mother-to-be? MorixHaruhi
1. Chapter 1 on Heraachan's Profile

The lovely Heraa-chan and I have decided to co-write a story! Yoohoo! Chapters 1 and 2 will be on her profile, and chapters 3 and 4 will be on mine! So….go to her profile! And, just so that I can get you to review, I have questions for you from Ouran! Here are the first few!

_Edward Elric makes a special cameo appearance in which episode and who accompanies his form (As in, who holds/shows him)?_

_What does Éclair Tonnerre mean? What relevance does it have to do with the story?_

_Who plays the smexy voice of Tamaki Suoh?_

_Is Kaoru the best character or what? (Jkjk, you don't have to answer that on…but it all depends on if you agree…)_

Now, go check out the story! The next chapter will have the answers on my profile and the newest questions!

~Abandabi.

Peace Out!


	2. Chapter 2 on Heraachan's Profile

The lovely Heraa-chan and I have decided to co-write a story! Yoohoo! Chapters 1 and 2 will be on her profile, and chapters 3 and 4 will be on mine! So….go to her profile!

Last chapter on my profile, I put some questions. Now, here are the answers!

_Edward Elric makes a special cameo appearance in which episode and who accompanies his form (As in, who holds/shows him)?_

**Episode 16 (Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!); Hikaru holds him up to Haruhi in a store.**

_What does Éclair Tonnerre mean? What relevance does it have to do with the story?_

**It meanse "Lightning Thunder"; Haruhi is afraid of lightning and thunder.**

_Who plays the smexy voice of Tamaki Suoh?_

**THE AMAZING VIC MIGNOGNA! (dies a little on the inside.)**

_Is Kaoru the best character or what? (Jkjk, you don't have to answer that on…but it all depends on if you agree…)_

**Of course he's the best. Everyone should know that.**

Here's the new question:

_What color does Hikaru die his hair, and in order to do what?_

Now, go check out the story! Chapter 5 will have the answers on my profile and the newest questions!

~Abandabi.

Peace Out!


	3. Late Reaction

**Here's the third chapter! Woot woot!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Still Haru's POV**

We were still walking through the halls of our school when Tamaki and the twins finally reacted. Extremely late. They all turned to me and Takashi and at the same time screamed, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

I sighed and toyed with my engagement ring. I knew they would react one way or another, but this was a little slow.

"Yes, I already told you. I...I am pregnant," I said. I looked at their expressions carefully, and Takashi's arm that was around my waist squeezed me closer to him. Discreetly, of course.

The twins stood there and said nothing. All different types of emotions were flicking across their faces at the same time, a little creepily, but the strongest emotions swam in their eyes. Betrayel. Hurt. Saddness. Confusion. Anger. Jealosy.

In the meantime, Tamaki looked like he was completly horrified of the turnout. His hands were clawing at nothing and his face looked like he was rejected. Maybe betrayed. Definately appalled.

"H-how did this happen?" he finally asked after what seemed like hours.

I blushed red. I hadn't really hoped for that certain question. I looked up at Takashi and saw him blushing a bit as well. Tamaki was such an idiot sometimes; If he had wanted to ask a specific question, that would actually get him the answers he was looking for, if he had asked WHY, that would be so much better. Why couldn't he ever be sensible?

"U...um..." I stuttered incoherently. Even though I was thinking and cursing him off in my head fully able to, I couldn't on the outside. I looked down in embarrasment and scratched my jaw line in discomfort. I was as red as a tomato at that point, and everyone was looking at me. Kyoya, realizing my discomfort, pulled Tamaki by his ear away from the group to have a 'talk' with him.

While Tamaki and Kyoya were 'chatting'...about what I did to get in this situation, Kaoru recovered from his thoughts. He had been standing a good distance away, considering this was a very large hallway, so he walked over to me and stopped about a foot or two away from me. My head was tilted downward, so I could only see Kaoru's feet; I didn't want to look any of my friends (more importantly guy friends), in the eye. Kaoru grew slightly impatient because I didn't look up at him, so he put two of his fingers on my chin and lifted my face up to look him in the eye. I resisted, but my attempt was futile, considering that I hadn't been eating right lately and therefore could not get the nutrients I needed to actually look healthy, let alone be able to withstand a guy's strength.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked in a hushed voice-trying to make me feel comfortable. I had not expected him to react like Hikaru would've, so I wasn't really suprised that he had recovered and gotten over this...situation...and to better understand it than his twin.

That doesn't mean I wasn't suprised by his actions now.

I looked up into his eyes. They looked concerned. And they also looked afraid. Afraid for me. Afraid of what this will do to the host club. Afraid of what this would do to his brother. So many things. But he was still asking if I was okay.

"Yes...I...I'm alright. I actually had gotten over my shock yesterday, so..." I trailed off. I didn't want to have an awkward conversation. Kaoru realized that. I had already gone through so many things, and he didn't want to add to that.

He smiled tenderly at me, but I could see in his eyes that he was still hurt and upset.

"You're going to make a great mother, Haruhi," he said unexpectedly. He smiled even wider when I looked up at him in amazement. He had said the words that I wanted to hear; Takashi had said it, but I needed the opinion from someone who wasn't going to be the father. I smiled as wide as him and laughed. He laughed along with me, as did Takashi. I hugged Kaoru while laughing, and he stopped laughing. I pulled away from him and my happy expression turned to hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I didn't think I offended him; it was just a hug.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Kinda stupid," Kaoru said and chuckled nervously, a little red in the face.

I looked at him confusedly. "Please can you tell me?" I asked him. He laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"Well actually...when you had hugged me just now, I had felt your baby bump- I was suprised at how solid it was, so I had kinda felt uncomfortable...hehe..." Kaoru blushed a bit more when he said this, out of foolishness for his actions.

I looked down at my little aka-chan and sure enough, a round lump had jutted out of my lower stomach. How had I not noticed this before? It was still a little hard to see if I was pregnant; it looked like I had just eaten a little too much food. But I haven't been eating food, so why hadn't I noticed? And the tightness of this yellow dress didn't help; it only accentuated my belly. I blushed a bit and looked up at Takashi, silently asking, 'Why had I not noticed?' with my expression. He just smiled down at me sweetly, making me fill up with comfort and tinglyness-everything that would have made me feel better.

"I wanna feel Haru-chan's baby!" Honey shouted as he ran over next to Kaoru. He placed his hand on my lower stomach/upper abdoman and gazed in wonder. He let out a little awe, and looked up at me.

"Yep! He's definately there, alright!" Honey said, smiling, flowers and all. "The bump's really hard, even though it's been only a short while!" Honey explained. His hand had not left my stomach, so when he looked back down, he realized what position he was in. He pulled his hand back quickly and blushed slightly. "Sorry Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed quickly, embarrased at what he did.

"It's fine, Honey-senpai," I said to him, and he smiled.

"Um...can I touch it...him...again?" he asked embarrased.

"Yeah. Of course you can," I said with a smile toward my senior. Even though I was in my third year, he was still my senior because I would be going to his University.

Honey looked up at me and smiled. He placed his hand gingerly on my bump again, and awed again as well. He started rubbing small circles on my stomach, not aware of what he was doing, and it started to tickle.

The whole time, Mori was watching Haruhi and Honey; he wasn't sure if his cousin was completely okay with what happened, but as long as it was okay for now, it would be alright.

I had started to laugh by then, and Honey stopped what he was doing.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" he asked me.

"Oh, nothing at all senpai!" I told him. He looked at me doubtedly, and started rubbing the small circles on my stomach again. This time I tried to hold it in. But, again, my attempt was futile. I burst out laughing, and startled Honey. He looked at me in confusion, then he started smiling. I think he traded places with one of he twins at the moment, because he got a mischevious gleam in his eye and started to tickle me. I started laughing harder and harder, my lungs starting to ache. Soon, Kaoru joined in to tickle me, and we all started laughing. Even Takashi, who was thinking over some serious things in his mind, started to laugh along side the three of us. We had all calmed down after I had fallen to the floor with everyone else. We all sat up and chuckled a bit.

But there is always something bad to happen after something good.

Tamaki and Kyoya came over to where the three of us were sitting. Tamaki had a flushed and slightly angry face, but that quickly went away when he reached us. Instead, it was replaced by a worried look.

"Haruhi...have you really gone past the limitations father has set for you?" he said in a tearful voice.

I looked at him annoyedly; would he ever quit with this family nonsense? But what he had said brought a thought to my mind: I had gone past my father's limitations already, and now I am sure that he would hate me, and call me a disgrace, and disown me, and be disappointed, and blame himself because he would think he brought me up wrong, and he would cry, he might try to hurt Takashi, he might not let me see him again, and all those other things that I didn't want would happen, and...and...

I broke down crying right there in the middle of the host club. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. The tears flowing down my face wouldn't stop. Even though I knew I was crying over something pointless, I just couldn't stop.

The people around me were startled when I had just broke down crying all of a sudden. Takashi knelt down and hugged me close to him, and I clung to him like a life raft. Honey and Kaoru tried to comfort me by rubbing my back, sending slight glares to Tamaki, and Kyoya looked pained. He didn't want to see me like this. He hit the back of Tamaki's head in annoyance, but Tamaki didn't need a sign to know that he had been the one to make me cry.

"Ha-Haruhi? I-I'm sorry if I upset you in any way. What did I do? Are you going to be alright? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong!" Tamaki knelt down next to my figure and tried to find a way to stop my crying. I cursed myself. I wasn't suppose to cry this easily! This sucks! Why does the human female body have to be so vulnerable to tears? Ugh! I unburrowed my head from Takashi's chest and he looked down at me. I smiled at him, reassuring him that I was okay, and turned to look at the other four hosts. My eyes felt puffy, and I was sure they were red. I sniffed my nose and wiped the tears from my eyes and the stray ones cascading down my cheeks. I smiled slightly at them.

"I'm fine, you guys. I'm sorry I burst out crying like that," I apologized. "it's just that...when Tamaki said that I had gone past my father's limitations, it made me think of how my father was going to react."

The other members let out the air that they had been holding in, but the hard part wasn't over yet.

"Plus, with the fact that you are pregnant, you are going to be prone to crying and overreacting," Mori said his first words since they decided to go see Ranka.

Kaoru and Honey looked at Mori, nodded, and smiled back at me. I smiled at them, and it was then they realized they were in for hell within the next few months.

Tamaki, though, still couldn't accept the fact that I was pregnant.

"So, there's no mistake, then? You really are pregnant with...with Mori-senpai's child?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai," I said, annoyed that he would be that persistent.

"You are completely positive?" Tamaki questioned again, much to my annoyment.

"Yes, I'm completely 100% sure that I am pregnant. Why do you keep asking?" I said irritatedly.

"Well...it's just...kind of hard to soak in, y'know? I mean, we just got the news; we didn't even know you were in a relationship," Tamaki said, with a hint of betrayel in his voice.

"Well, I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai. I just didn't want anyone to butt into mine and Takashi's relationship. That, and I didn't want to know your reaction to it..." I said warily. I wished that I had just told them in the first place now; this was too much for them. Then, I realized something.

"Where's Hikaru?"

XxXxXxXxX

**There's the third chapter! The fourth will be on mine, and the fifth and sixth will be on Heraa-chan's profile**


	4. Flashbacks Make The Mother Red

***Insert Disclaimer for everything in this fic* Heraa-chan owns the plot. I own Kaoru. JKJK...but can I?**

**EXCUSE FOR LATE UPDATE AT THE BOTTOM, BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THROUGH TO GET TO IT!**

**Third person POV ^_^**

Hikaru was running down the halls of Ouran and back to the club room. He had Takumi and Akira chasing after him, but he didn't care.

"Senpai! Wait up!" Akira yelled to Hikaru. Hikaru just continued running. Running away from his kohai. Running away from his fear. Running away from his friends. His brother. His crush. His newest enemy. His...everything.

Hikaru reached the club room, threw the door open, and slammed it shut behind him. There were so many things going on in his head. And because of that, he was frustrated even more.

"Senpai! Open this door!" yelled Akira again. Akira is the host club's Bold Type, so obviously, he would be doing this. He started to bang on the door with his fists and his feet, trying to shove it open with shear force.

"Akira..." Takumi could be heard saying through the thick doors. Akira's pounding had stopped when he heard the Mysterious Type say his name. Takumi was always one to calm people down, so that was why he was the Mysterious Type. "He obviously wants to sort out his feelings, so why don't we just leave him be?" Takumi could be heard saying. "We could get Kaoru to come here to help Hikaru."

Hikaru heard Akira sigh. "Yeah. You're probably right. Let's go find Kao..." was all Hikaru heard before their voices and footsteps became only a soft whisper.

Hikaru leaned against the wall to the right of the door and put his face in his hands. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the picture of killing Mori out of his mind. It had been Mori who stole away his first love. And he didn't even have a chance to tell her. He wished that he had told Haruhi his feelings when they were in their second year. Maybe even their first year. He would've been the one that Haruhi went out with. Maybe even loved. But he would not have gotten her pregnant, like that bastard Mori. No, he would wait to make sure that Haruhi was his before he would do anything. He loved Haruhi. But she was already someone else's. He would never get the chance to ever be in a romantic, if not normal, relationship with her. He was so angered by Mori at that moment that he didn't register the tears falling down his face and getting caught by his hands. He moved his hands to his hair and started to pull on the strands.

"No. This is all a dream. Haruhi would never go out with Mori, let alone sleep with him, right?" he talked out loud to himself, and by those words he realized:

In order for a woman to get pregnant, she has to...sleep with a man.

Haruhi is pregnant.

Mori is her boyfriend...fiancé...and claims to be the father.

Haruhi says that he is the father.

In order for a woman to get pregnant, she has to sleep with a man.

Haruhi got pregnant...by...sleeping with Mori...

They... had...

Hikaru blushed with fury and embarrassment, but mostly fury. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Now he was definitely thinking of killing Mori. Killing the guy who had let him stay at his house when he was having love and brother problems. Killing the guy who had brought himself to realize he loved someone. Killing the guy that...his crush was in love with, and would leave her to care for a child with her own money. Which was very little.

Hikaru closed his eyes in frustration and tiredness, and proceeded to let himself slide against the wall and onto the floor. He then started to tear up again. He let the tears fall, this time aware of their presence.

The door opened then, and Kaoru's head poked through. He looked around for a few seconds before spotting Hikaru's crumpled body against the wall, tears falling slowly down and off his cheeks. He was looking ahead at nothing.

"Hikaru; are you alright?" Kaoru asked hastily. Hikaru looked over to Kaoru, a little startled at being caught, and turned his head away.

"No, of course I'm not. Why would anyone be okay?" He said, annoyed that his voice cracked in the middle if his sentence.

"Are you...crying?" Kaoru asked in a pained voice. He walked over to his brother and saw the tears running down his face. "Hikaru..." Kaoru managed to say. He was shocked to know that his brother could even cry. He got down on his knees next to Hikaru and hugged him close. Hikaru didn't dare hold in his tears anymore; his broken sobs were echoed around the third music room. His breathing was hitched. He choked on another one of his sobs as he thought over that day's events. It was all too much to take in. His crying wasn't loud like a child's', but it was just as heart breaking to hear. His shoulders shook as he tried not to make too much noise when he cried, but some coughs and cries came out. His arms latched on to Kaoru's shirt, and he buried his head into his twin's shoulder. Kaoru in turn rubbed Hikaru in between his shoulder blades; he had always loved being comforted like that. Kaoru was trying to think of some words to say, but nothing would come out. All he could manage to say was, "Hikaru," over and over again.

When Hikaru had been finished crying, which was about ten minutes later, he breathed in deeply and took a long time to blow it out. He did that again and again until his breathing was calmer.

"There we are. Feeling better?" Kaoru asked his twin, pulling out of the hug. Hikaru nodded a meek yes. "What made you go running off?" Kaoru asked. He had realized that Hikaru was angry, but what he really wanted to know was why he was crying.

"Like you wouldn't've if you loved her," Hikaru retorted, crossing his arms and putting them on the tops of his knees.

"You are probably right," Kaoru reassured Hikaru. "Do you want to talk about it? I already know that you're upset, but sometimes it's good to get things off your chest."

"I don't want to talk about it," Hikaru said stubbornly. Kaoru waited. Waited. Waited. About thirty seconds of waiting later, Hikaru looked over at Kaoru.

"It's just that...I didn't get the chance," Hikaru finally answered. Kaoru looked stunned. He was shocked. He thought that Hikaru was angry at Mori, or at Haruhi, not at himself.

"I don't know what you mean," Kaoru lied; he knew what his twin meant. Hikaru meant that he was angry that he didn't confess soon enough, and that he didn't get to go on a date with Haruhi, or any of those things.

"Mori-senpai had the courage to ask Haruhi out. I waited on it. I thought had all the time in the world, but now the love of my life is engaged and...and...pregnant," Hikaru confessed. "It's just so much to take in that I can never have the chance to be with Haruhi in any kind of relationship. Romantic or otherwise," he finished.

Kaoru smirked. "Oh, I get it," he said.

"You do?" Hikaru looked stunned.

"Yep. You're all in the 'Oh, Woe Is Me' stage, where you finally realize that everything is gone and there is nothing left in this world for you. But there is. You can still help Haruhi through this. She's going to need all of the host club's support. Including you. And you are in a relationship with her: you're one of her two best friends," Kaoru encouraged, also implying that he was the other best friend. He knew it was a stretch, but he had to get his twin to feel better by any means necessary. "Mori-senpai is going to need help as well! And we have to see Ranka-san's face when he finds out he's a grandfather before he's forty! And I'll always be here to help," Kaoru stretched his speech even further; he was totally lying by then. Trying to make your angsty twin brother undepressed was hard work.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru to see him staring back. They both smiled at the same time and got up. Hikaru suddenly brought Kaoru into a hug.

"Thank you, Kao," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hikaru." Kaoru said, and grabbed his twin by the hand. He dragged him out into the brighter hallway and saw his twin's eyes were red. They were puffy and swollen; he really had cried his feelings out.

"Hey," Hikaru snapped Kaoru out if his thoughts. Kaoru focused on Hikaru, and saw him smile. He gave a wink and said, "I'm going to be fine, so stop worrying," Hikaru joked. But, in all honesty, he really meant it.

Kaoru laughed along with Hikaru, and they walked back to where Kaoru left the host club, both wearing smiles on their faces.

*Back with the Host Club*

Akira and Takumi had come to where the host club was after getting Kaoru. They had been coming back from putting the stuff away in the club room when Hikaru had ran past them. They told the story of what happened, and Kaoru went to get Hikaru.

"This has been quite a big day, guys, but we have to go home," Akira said as he started walking away, his blonde and blue hair swishing as he walked. He had dyed the tips of his hair blue when he was announced the bold type.  
"Yeah. I still need to go to the store and buy my baby sister some toys," Takumi said as he tied his shoulder-length black hair into a tiny ponytail. He had just recently been titled an older brother, and he loved his new sister. He always bought her things and spoiled her.

Just then, Mori stood up from the ground, having comforted Haruhi at the tactless comment that Tamaki made. "Takumi," he stated, and walked up to his kohai.

"Yes? Mori-senpai?" Takumi asked, surprised at his senior's behavior. Mori leaned down to Takumi's ear and whispered something into it. Takumi stood, stunned. He then smiled lightly. He looked up to the giant, and said, "Of course I can Mori-senpai. I'd be glad to help!"

Mori smiled in thanks. He then nodded his head and went back to Haruhi. She had tried to listen to what her fiancée was saying, but no one could hear him. Mori helped Haruhi up from the ground, and said nothing.

"Well, I'll be going now;" Takumi said. He added at the end, "You can call me tonight, Mori-senpai. I'll leave my phone on this one time."

"Thank you, Takumi," Mori said back, and everyone switched their gazes from the two men as one walked away, and the other showed no emotion.

"Well then..." Tamaki started, but trailed off. Kyoya, being the level-headed one, suggested an idea.

"How about we go wait outside for Hikaru and Kaoru? We can discuss what to tell Ranka-san," he said, but was quickly contradicted.

"No need; we're here," Hikaru said, coming into the room with a sulking expression, and holding his brother's hand. "Sorry for running off."

"Hikaru..." Haruhi exclaimed astonished.

"Let's go; we want to get this over with, right?" he suggested, and walked off toward the front door with Kaoru in tow.

"Hikaru is absolutely right," Kyoya said as he followed the two, secretly planning on how to bribe Ranka to not kill him, or any of the host club. He also was silently thinking about how to get more information out of Haruhi.

"Let's go! I wanna see Haru-chan's cute home again!" Honey got up from his spot next to Haruhi. Tamaki followed, saying to himself that even though his daughter was blah blah blah, nobody wanted to know. Mori and Haruhi were the last people to get up; they were both deep in thought.

"Hey, Takashi?" Haruhi started, looking up at her fiancée with a questioning glance.

"Yes?" Mori took a long look at her before he continued. "What is it Haruhi?" he was always so much more talkative with her.

"I was just wondering what you had said so secretively to Takumi," Haruhi stated her thoughts, not like a question. Mori paused for a moment, and Haruhi looked up from her embarrassed glance down.

"I...had...I had asked him to teach me...or, more like inform me, on how to take care of a child," he replied, looking more embarrassed than he had at Tamaki's tactless comment. Looks like men were always the same: always trying to be the strongest and the coolest. Of course, Takashi was an exception to Haruhi.

"That was smart of you; I would've done it if we had talked about it," Haruhi bluntly commented, and Mori sighed.

"We have to focus on what we're going to do," Mori said. Again, he always said too much with her. Haruhi had a sad look plastered onto her face as she did think. Mori tightened his hold on her waist again as they walked down the hall toward the others. "It's going to be fine," Mori reassured.

"I hope you're right," Haruhi sighed, thinking of the future events.

XxXxXxX

"I don't want you guys to react like last time," Haruhi warned her friends as she unlocked the door to her apartment room.

"We won't~~~!" sang the incredulous four hosts that would react that way.

"I still want you on your best behavior," she reminded them, and everyone stepped into her home when she had gotten out of the way. Many of the hosts were use to Haruhi's small home, so they didn't complain. Mori was the last one in her house, and he immediately went over to the kitchen.

"Hey, Takashi, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked, going into the kitchen as well.

"I thought that you would want to think over what you are going to say to Ranka, so I will prepare the tea, if my hypothesis was correct," Mori replied, setting the kettle on the stove top to boil the water.

"That was smart of you, Takashi. Thanks," Haruhi said, and went over to sit around her kotatsu table. It was winter, having been December 19 that day. Kyoya was writing in his notes some information, probably about the situation that they were in. Honey was looking around the room again, and Tamaki was under the kotatsu table, playing with the heater while exclaiming in surprise, "So this is Haruhi's kotatsu table! It's very roomy! I can't believe I haven't seen this brand! I wonder how commoners..." he went on. Hikaru and Kaoru, on the other hand, were leaning against the wall in the corner. Kaoru looked like he was trying to get Hikaru to confess, or trying to calm him down, while Hikaru argued and retorted back. Haruhi sighed in defeat; this was not going to be easy.

It was quiet for a moment as everyone looked expectedly at Haruhi. Kyoya, seeing as how she didn't know what to say, started.

"Well, the first thing we need to talk about is how we are going to tell Ranka, then what we are going to do about school. But first, Haruhi; there's something we also need to know," he started for the group, and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do we need to know?" asked Honey curiously.

"When the due date is," Kyoya said, his glasses reflecting the lighting in the small room. Everybody looked at him, realized what he meant, and looked at Haruhi. She was blushing quite a bit.

"Um...well...I don't know exactly..." Haruhi stuttered out, feeling foolish for not checking with a doctor before this incident.

"Alright then; when did...IT...happen?" Kyoya said suggesting something. Haruhi blushed even more.

"Umm...about a month ago, actually," Haruhi admitted embarrassed beyond her capability.

"Whoa; a month?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, shocked.

"What were you doing?" Tamaki asked, again, naïvely.

Haruhi blushed again. "...a movie night..." she mumbled.

"Oh! I remember when you had that! Takashi told me that I couldn't go over his house that day because if that!" Honey exclaimed, realizing when it was. Haruhi blushed again as she remembered that night.  
**  
FLASHBACK  
**_  
I was getting my bag ready to go over my boyfriend's house for a movie night. When I had asked my dad a few hours ago if I could go over his house, he had said yes. But then when I added that it was a movie night and that I was sleeping over, he kind of freaked out on me. I had managed to calm him down, and he had replied saying that he trusted me enough to do the right thing. He also mentioned that if Takashi were to do anything to me that I didn't want, he would kick him to Mars. I had mentioned that Takashi and I were mature enough and knew our boundaries._

_So, all in all, I was going over my boyfriend's expensive, large, and probably expensive again, house for the night. I made sure to pack my toothbrush, an extra change of clothes, my hair brush, and my house slippers. Takashi had said that he had picked out a selection of movies for them to watch. They had been: Nightmare on Elm Street, The Thing, Ju-on, Rec, The Ring, Night of the Living Dead, Dawn of the Dead, Audition, The Shining, Godzilla, Cloverfield, The Exorcist, Jaws, Pan's Labyrinth, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Drag Me To Hell, Orphan, and a whole lot more scary movies to watch. He really did know me extremely well: nobody else knew that I was addicted to scary movies._

_I went downstairs after putting everything in my backpack, and I said goodbye to dad._

"_Good night, sweetie-pie!" Dad said as he let me go out into the night. He must've thought that it would've been dramatic and less forgetful if he screamed hi commands at me through the window._

"_Don't do anything rash!" and "Be sure to stay safe!" and "If he touches you where you don't want, break up with him immediately!" were all the comments he yelled before I walked off and he closed the window._

_I sighed; this was exactly what I had been expecting. But I guess that was what dads were for._

_Takashi's house was extremely large, but also extremely modern, if possible. There were training areas everywhere, a few dojos, and a few ponds around the house. Takashi was waiting for me on his porch and he waved me over. His brother was sitting next to him, and he waved as well._

"_Haruhi," Takashi greeted me, and kissed me on the cheek when I reached him._

"_Haru-senpai!" Satoshi greeted as well, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. The two of us had gotten really close when he had been told I was dating his brother. He, although, had to promise not to tell Yasuchika or Honey-senpai about this, considering that we were trying to keep it a secret._

"_Hey, Sato-kun," I greeted him happily, and he grinned. "Are you going to be watching the movies with us?" I asked._

"_No, no. This is yours and onii-sama's night, so I just came to greet you!" Satoshi explained._

"_Oh. You can stay and watch the movies, if you want," I offered. I didn't care if anyone was with us; this was just a movie night._

"_No, thank you. I actually can't! Y'see, I actually have nightmares from watching scary movies. I once watched Coraline and had a dream that night about buttons chasing me and trying to poke out my eyes! I don't think it would be a good idea for me to watch these movies," Satoshi exclaimed. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head._

"_Oh, well if that's the case, then I suggest you don't watch these movies," I mocked, thinking of what kinds of nightmares he would have. I laughed with him, either way._

"_I won't! Anyway, mom and dad wanted me to report to them once you came over, so I have to go to them right now. Bye!" Satoshi said, then ran off somewhere into the night. When he was completely gone into the night, Takashi turned to me and smiled slightly._

"_You came," he said, and I smiled back at him._

"_Of course I did. I would've convinced my dad one way or another to come here. I would've even let him come here with me if it meant being with you," I answered back to him._

_Takashi chuckled lightly at my attempt to show my feelings and he opened the door to his bedroom. I had been in his bedroom many times before, so I was surprised when I saw the large television hanging above his dresser. Takashi didn't watch television much, and when he did he just went over his cousin's house or to the living room of his house. There was a pile of DVDs next to the TV, and there were bags of un-popped popcorn there. Takashi had his own kitchen because he liked to cook, so we would be able to eat some when we picked out the movies. His large bed was against the wall opposite the TV, and some extra pillows had been added._

_I immediately walked over to his bed, turned from it, and jumped back, landing on the bed and messing it up slightly._

"_Ah, this bed is always so comfortable," I commented without thinking over what I said before I did. After I thought about it, I blushed and sat up._

"_Sorry; that sounded a little wrong," I commented, flushed a tiny bit. After realizing that I loved Takashi, I had caught up in all the things that had to do with love. From Mei. And no one- absolutely NO ONE- wants to sit through that alone. Besides the awkwardness of the conversation I had with her, it helped me out big time. I had no idea that I said suggestive things without even knowing it practically all the time beforehand._

"_Don't worry about it," Takashi said. He closed his porch door, went over to get the movies and brought them over. There were about 20 of them, but they were all balanced in one hand. He placed them on the bed next to me and made sure they were stable so they wouldn't topple over me. I sat up from my comfortable position and picked the one  
on the top. Takashi had put them in order of what he thought I would like. Like I had said: he knew me so well._

_"We are definitely watching this first," I commented on the DVD. It was A Tale of Two Sisters, my all-time favorite horror film. He must've gotten it and not told me in order to surprise me._

_Takashi got up and walked over to the TV. He put the CD into the disc slot and the movie began. He came back over to the bed and sat down next to me. I was leaning against the pillows with my legs folded in front of me, and Takashi had sat down against the pillows as well and put his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and waited for  
the insanity to unfold. In the movie, of course._

_During the movie, I had gotten up and went to get popcorn. I came back to see Takashi in the same position, except he was looking at the cover of the second movie in the stack._

_"Ooh; is that The Exorcist?" I asked as I got back into Takashi's arms. He took some popcorn from the bag and put some in his mouth. He handed the case and I looked at it. Sure enough, it was the newest, and cruelest, "The Exorcist" currently. I stared at it in awe. I looked back at Takashi and he looked at me, silently asking if it was okay._

"Thank you so much for getting this for tonight, Takashi," I thanked him by kissing his cheek and went back to watching the movie. When "A Tale of Two Sisters" ended, we put in "The Exorcist". All through that movie, Takashi kept his arm around me. It was a new film, and I guess he didn't want me to get scared. But I had seen this movie almost a thousand times already, so I wasn't scared at the old stuff as much as the new.

_Takashi's mother knocked on the door in the middle of the movie, about at 11:00, so we had to pause it._

_"Hello, Haruhi," she greeted me._

_"Hello, Mrs. Morinozuka," I said with a smile._

_"I thought that I would stop by to see how you were doing. Ranka-san had called after you guys started watching your movies, and he had said to check in on you at some random point in the night, for some reason. How are you two doing?" she told and asked us._

_"Oh, we were just watching horror films up until now. We invited Satoshi, but he said he would get nightmares," I explained, and she smiled lightly._

_"Well, that is true; Satoshi does get scared easily; I remember when he was a child and he watched Barney, and he..." Mrs. Morinozuka continued with excitement; I could tell that was where Satoshi got his animated attitude from. Takashi had gotten his silence from his dad, then._

_"...Well, he hasn't been good with scary things since then, let's just say," Mrs. Morinozuka had finished, and she glanced at the clock._

_"Oh! I'm so sorry! I've kept you from your movie! Please, forgive me. I'll take my leave now! Goodbye, dearies!" Mrs. Morinozuka exclaimed, seeing as the clock said 11:30. "Goodbye, Mrs. Morinozuka," I bade while Mori said, "Bye, mom."_

_"Oh, Haruhi! I told you that you can call me Kanaro, didn't I?" Takashi's mother told me and I smiled._

_"Good night, Ms. Kanaro," I said with a smile, but Kanaro sighed anyway. With that, Mrs. Morinozuka left us to continue the movie. We sat back down, got comfortable, and unpaused the movie.  
XxXxXxX_

_When the movie had ended, it was about 12:30 at night._

_"Hey, Takashi, do you think we would be able to watch another movie, or we should go to bed, because I'm a little tired," I asked, and he just nodded his heading, grunting "Ah."_

_I let out a sigh and turned to face Takashi. He looked down at me, and I could tell from his eyes that he wanted me to rest._

_"It's so weird..." I started, but trailed off lost in my thoughts._

_"Haruhi..." Takashi snapped me out of my daze. He looked at me with a stoic expression, but his eyes told me he was confused._

"It's so weird...that you don't say any words, yet I know what you're saying," I finished my thought. I looked at him confusedly and cocked an eyebrow. "How is that for understanding each other?" I joked around.

"Ah," Takashi replied, and I knew what he meant.

"When you say something like that, not a yes, not a no, I know exactly which it is. I guess your actions speak louder than your words," I concluded. There was silence from the other end of the conversation.

"Takashi?" I asked, and he turned to me. Without saying a word, he pulled my face up towards his and kissed me. It was a kiss that I wasn't use to. This kiss had passion, longing, lust, and was wild. He kept kissing me until I fell flat onto the bed from force. But even then, I continued to kiss him back. This continued for a few more minutes until we were both out of breath. I licked my lips in anticipation and blushed a bit; I had never been kissed by him like that before. I was a little impressed.

"Haruhi..." Takashi said again. I looked into his eyes, but this time, instead of letting me have time to speak what I thought he was thinking, he said, "if my actions do speak louder that my words, then tell me what I'm thinking," he said, and went forward to kiss me again. Just like the last kiss, he took my breath away. The kiss got deeper and deeper until finally, all my thoughts were incoherent. Unfortunately for me, Takashi pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. It took me a good 2 minutes to get my head straight and my breathing in order, but I still knew what he was saying.  
  
I love you. I can't live without you. I want you. I yearn for you. I want to be yours. I wish this could last forever. I absolutely adore you.__

Those were the words that I had gotten, at least. I just summed it all together with 3 simple words.

"You love me," I said affectionately. I smiled. He smiled back at me. He still hadn't spoken; we were still playing a game.

The next move he did was take my hands in his and bring them to his lips. He closed his eyes and softly smiled. He re-opened his eyes and had a questioning look on his face. 'What did I say now?' were his unspoken words.  
  
Do you love me? Do you wish to be with me? Do you want to be with me?  
_  
The words were clear as crystal. I smiled at him._

_"You asked me if I loved you," I said. He nodded his head, but his eyes urged me on. "And I do love you. With all my heart," he smiled wider, and his eyes visibly relaxed._

"Tell me: what am I thinking about...now?" Takashi said, and I looked at him. He was fingering the collar of my button-down shirt. He brought his fingers to the top button and undid it. I blushed a deep red. He wasn't thinking that, no way. My dad had trusted us. His mom had trusted us. Takashi looked at my flushing face and waited. If we were still playing the game, then what he was thinking was...  
  
Do you trust me? I absolutely love you. I don't want to hurt you. We are still young. I love you to the ends of the Earth. I want you. I don't want to make a mistake. But I can't fight the urge to restrain myself any longer.__

I said the last thought that popped into my head from his actions. Even from the tiniest of the things he could do, that one was the most meaningful and clear to me.

"...You love me so much...that you can't restrain yourself any longer. You don't want to do something I don't want, so you're asking my permission..." I said, looking into his dark eyes. His beautiful, shining black eyes. Did anyone ever notice that they had a hint of blue in the color? They were breathtaking.

Takashi sucked in a breath, closed his beautiful eyes, and bowed his head slightly. It looked like he was thinking of something important, so I left him be. A few seconds later, he let out the large breath he was holding and nodded his head. He brought up his head slightly and looked me in the eyes.  
  
What's your answer? What do you want me to do?  
_  
I looked away from Takashi's distracting eyes. Did I really wan to do this? I was going against what my father wanted. I was only 17. I'm going to turn 18, but that's not for a while now..._

_I looked back into his eyes and said what I thought was not anything like me at all._

"I don't want you to restrain yourself from me...because that would be unfair to the both of us, so..." I said, and I saw his eyes gleam in surprise.

Once again he leaned in to kiss me. This time, it was deeper, and more meaningful. It wasn't rough like the first two, but it still had the same words behind it. 'I love you'. Are we still playing the game? Because I know I would win.

We both sat up on the bed while kissing. I was completely in my own world at that time, so I didn't really notice Takashi take one of his hands away and pull the covers of the bed down. I also didn't notice how we had gotten under the covers, but soon we were, and we were still kissing.

Takashi then slowed down the rate he was kissing me. At first it was filled with hunger, but now it was just a sweet kiss. I didn't understand why at first; I was having a good time. Then, I noticed that he had started on the second button. I slowed my kissing as well. Soon, we both stopped and looked at each other. Takashi had already undone the third button, and the edge of my bra line could be seen.

"Are you sure you want to...?" Takashi asked hastily. I thought about that question; I didn't know what I wanted. All I was certain of was that I want him. So, I answered the question.

"Yes," I breathed out, and he smiled slightly. He leaned up to the top of my head and kissed it gently. He then kissed the tip of my nose, then my mouth. He kissed down my jaw line, and started to kiss my neck. I was surprised a bit; he had never kissed me on the neck before. He started to bite on it slightly, and I moaned a bit. I guess I was focused more on his kissing then him finishing unbuttoning my shirt. He started on the buttons on his shirt, and soon he was shirtless. I blushed slightly as I thought of what we were going to do, and what a fun night it was going to be for the both of us.  
**  
END FLASHBACK**_**  
**_  
Haruhi blushed darker crimson as she remembered the end of her night. Tamaki, this time realizing what he had done wrong, deluded from the subject.

"Well, what are we going to tell Ranka?" he started on a lighter subject. After a few seconds of deep breathing exercises and calming down, Haruhi spoke.

"We-well, I can just tell my dad, and then go with the flow from there. I don't really know how he's going to react, so it's best to just wing it," Haruhi concluded, facing the obstacle head-on.

"Suit yourself. That solves the one problem. Now, what are we going to do about the host club and school? You have to get your education; there's no way around that," Kyoya continued.

"Why doesn't she just do online schooling? Unless she's okay with going to school and rumors spreading around about the host club," Hikaru suggested, a little angrily; he still felt betrayed.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru exclaimed in surprise.

"That is a good idea. However, we still need her to host; what are we going to do about that?"

"I don't mind going to school and rumors spreading about me. If people had enough mind, they would just confront me for answers," Haruhi intervened.

"But that's crazy! Don't you realize people will talk about you behind your ba-" Tamaki started, but was cut off.

"I know the consequences, senpai. But, I want to finish this school year, graduate, and move on to University without any interruptions. No matter how large, or how inconvenient," Haruhi interrupted again. She looked down at her little aka-chan, and smiled forlornly.

All of the hosts looked at her. Even Mori, who was still preparing the tea, looked at her slightly shocked. Kyoya regained his control first.

"Very well then," he said coolly, "but every customer we loose and the profits that go with them are being added to your debt."

"I'm getting use to things like that," Haruhi sighed, and Mori brought over the tea. He handed it out to everyone, earning 'thank you' from some of them, and proceeded to take his seat next to Haruhi. None of the hosts took this the wrong way, but Hikaru glared slightly.

"Now we have that settled. Now, what we should start telling Ranka is-"

"Darling! I'm home~~~!" Ranka's shrilly shriek sounded as he pranced through the doorway. He stopped still as he spotted the other hosts.

"Oh! You brought your handsome friends! How nice! Oh, hello Takashi! You're looking a bit under the weather! Are your maids taking good care of you? I would love some of your mother's homemade chocolate chip cookies another time! They're delicious! Oh, that little rodent is here, isn't he? I guess I have a bad nose, because his stench I would've smelt from across the room! My, my, I'm getting old!" Ranka babbled on.

"Excuse me Ranka," Kyoya interrupted Haruhi's dad when he started talking about his new nail polish he had gotten.

"Why, yes, Kyoya?" Ranka stopped short, a smile still playing on his face.

"I believe Haruhi has been trying to say something for quite some time," he said, turning to Haruhi, who was starting to sweat and fidget.

"Yes, dear, what's wrong?" Ranka asked naïvely.

"Um...well...um..." Haruhi stuttered out.

"Yes, deary? Are you alright? Spit it out," Ranka asked again.

"Um...not entirely, dad," she avoided the subject by answering his question.

"Are you sick?" Ranka freaked out.

"No. Kinda. Actually, dad...I'm...I'm pregnant, dad. I'm so sorry," Haruhi started to tear up for the second time that day.

Ranka just stared back at her.

"Excuse me?"

XxXxXxXxX

**I apologize if this chapter did not get updated as quickly as I anticipated. I have had softball practices, games, clinics, as well as Otakon coming up. My birthday is next week, and I will finally be...a year older...yeah; I'm not telling you. I had already written this chapter a few weeks ago, and I only had the time to do it now because I have a day off today.**

**If anyone is wondering: I'm cross/cosplaying Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran High School Host Club, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, a Tanuki Kigurumi, Yuki Cross/Kurosu Yukki from Vampire Knight, and I might be doing Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, if I sew together the costume fast enough. ^_^**

**The next 2 chapters will be on the lovely Heraa-chan's file!**


End file.
